


I Hate Interruptions

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are tired of the interruptions that they have been dealing with recently. Damn it! Who's knocking on the door this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Interruptions

My favorite thing about waking up Jack was the morning sex. Usually Jack loved rough, hard sex but morning sex was slow and sensual. He took his time and I loved it.

Recently though in fits of jealousy or something like that our friends had decided to interrupt us. So this morning we woke up and I was just wearing one of Jack’s too large shirts and him just a pair of jeans.

Jack started pressing kisses into my neck, and running his hands down my sides. He rolled us to where he over me and I was under. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, and pulled him for onto me.

We started to grind and pet each other. It was great and relaxed I was about to unbutton his pants when Astrid was yelling my name. She came up to the door and started banging on the door.

We tried to ignore her, but she kept banging on the door. Finally Jack broke us apart, and yelled “He’s busy!!!”

“You horny fucks need to knock it off. Hiccup you promised to help me study today!” Astrid yelled back, but stopped trying to break the door down.

“It’s fucking 8 am! Come back later. When he is not busy.” Jack yelled, rolling off of me.

“Whatever I will be back at 3 pm and you better be waiting downstairs with your books ready Hiccup!” She yelled stomping down the stairs again.

“That killed the mood, right?” I asked after the door was slammed shut. Jack nodded.

“We can go back to sleep and try again when we wake up.” He said snuggling into my back. I nodded, snuggling back into him some more.


End file.
